The Wonders Of Bryan's Bed
by khooxp
Summary: A one-shot story about the Blitzkrieg boys, and why Bryan's bed is so big. Kai finds out the reason after he had a nightmare. Hope you enjoy it!


_XP: This is a one-shot, about some of Kai's thoughts about the Blitzkrieg boys, their relationship and the wonders of Bryan Kuznetsov's bed. LOL. Enjoy!_

* * *

_****Begin****_

Kai sat up, gasping for breath. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead, and he lifted a trembling hand to wipe it away. He immediately checked his surroundings. He was in a room, his room, shared with the other Blitzkrieg boys. He could see their sleeping figures, huddled in their blankets to keep warm from the cold temperature. It was snowing outside. Kai stared down at his arms and legs. They were still there, unhurt. Kai breathed a shaky sigh of relief. He had recently just moved in to live with the Blitzkrieg boys, and the nightmares still came, though less frequently.

It was a nightmare again. The very same nightmare of abuse, pain and humiliation in the abbey. Kai stared at the clock. It was 3a.m. He didn't want to eat a sleeping pill, he might be trapped in a nightmare for hours. He had started to rely on them a little too much, he frowned. So, what to do? Should he try to sleep again? He didn't want to risk it with the nightmares. Should he go out and walk around the town? His active imagination would make the dark places seem like the abbey, and he might lose consciousness if the memories attacked.

Kai sighed, and leaned against the headboard of his bed. He blinked, and looked to the bed beside his, where Tala was sleeping. Tala had claimed the bed against the wall, which was also closest to the door. Though, everyone knew that it was because Tala was paranoid and wanted to be closest to the door if someone came in, to protect them and put up a fight so they could wake up and escape or something while he stalled for time.

Silly Tala. He even made up excuses of wanting to be the first to go eat breakfast and to claim the bathroom. And he proclaimed his love to the wall too, Kai smirked. Tala... what his relationship was to Tala couldn't be explained. They were best friends, soul mates, brothers... Tala understood him, and was there to stand by him. They fought, they laughed together... Kai smiled as Tala turned over, mumbling something about revenge for Ian putting hair dye into his hair conditioner.

Ian slept in the middle. This was because everyone took their beds before he could. Everyone did it so he would be the most protected one, since he was youngest. Ian complained and whined a lot, but ended up giving in when everyone glared at him. Ian was the fun one in the group, always mischievous and pranking people, making everyone laugh, except for, well, the unfortunate victim. Everyone wanted to protect Ian and his innocence, the brightness in his eyes when he pranked someone.

Then it was Spencer, who was the mother hen of the group. Kai chuckled softly. Spencer always worried over them when they got injured or sick. He was also the one who made their meals with great pride, Kai mused. His cooking was delicious though, Kai had to admit. When everyone had troubles, they would probably go to Spencer, because Spencer was a good listener and a good secret keeper. He was probably the most calm and collected one in the group, and the most mature.

Then it was Bryan, who slept at the window. For the same reasons as Tala, to protect them. He wouldn't admit it, and gave a lame excuse of wanting to look out of the window and that he could throw Ian out of it if the little twerp did something to him. Kai smiled softly. When someone badmouthed them or threatened them, Bryan was the first to get angry and give out threats, scolding vulgarities, whipping out weapons out of thin air. It was amazing that the weapons were different everytime too. Kai always wondered where he kept them.

He felt... safe with Bryan, not that he would admit it. The fact that Bryan was fiercely protective of them and how he had so many weapons helped with that. He could relax he guard around them, the Blitzkrieg boys, but he really felt protected beside Bryan, like nothing could harm him, because Bryan would kill whatever it was before it could touch Kai. Hesitantly, Kai found himself sliding out of the bed and softly walking over to Bryan's bed.

Kai never really understood why, but Bryan's bed was the biggest amongst all of them. It was gigantic. Seriously, it could fit all five of them if they squeezed a little. Would Bryan kill him for this? Will Ian and Tala jab at him for this tomorrow morning? Kai glanced at Bryan's back, which was facing him. It seemed large and welcoming. Kai gingerly put a knee onto the bed, feeling his knee sink into the bed from the weight. He peeked around the room, everyone was asleep. Slowly, he crawled onto the bed, under the covers, lying down slowly on his side, staring at Bryan for any sign of a movement.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Almost immediately, Bryan turned around, and when Kai opened his mouth flusteredly to apologize, Bryan draped an arm around Kai's body, pulling him closer, keeping him warm and safe. Kai blinked, mouth still open in surprise. He looked up and saw Bryan's eyes closed, and then listened to Bryan's chest rise and fall evenly, with the rhythmic sounds of his heartbeat. Kai relaxed into Bryan's embrace, finding his eyes slowly shutting with the rhythmic sound of Bryan's heartbeat, like a lullaby.

Kai fell into a deep, peaceful, sleep.

When Kai awoke, he was shocked. It was eight am. It was the first time he slept so long. He looked around, then found that he was back in his bed. Was it all a dream? He hurriedly washed up and went downstairs, to the kitchen, greeted by a sulky sounding Ian, "Well, look who decided to finally get out of dreamland?"

"Welcome, sleeping beauty," Tala grinned cheekily as Kai sat down beside him. Spencer smiled at him, passing him a cup of coffee. Kai glanced around, did anyone know? They didn't seem to know anything... Kai glanced at Bryan, who was reading the newspaper. Bryan only looked up and nodded as a greeting, a smirk on his face. Was it really all a dream?

The day went on as usual, Kai reading books, Tala surfing the internet, Bryan and Ian playing games on their Wii, xbox, everything that involved electronic games, while Spencer made them drinks, cookies and such...

_Then night time came. _

"See you all tomorrow," Tala yawned, dropping onto his bed and swiftly falling asleep. Spencer, Bryan and Ian said their goodnights and went to their respective beds, with Spencer making sure they had their blankets to their chin before switching off the lights.

Kai laid on his bed, staring into darkness. Some time passed, then he heard a soft whimper from beside him, before he heard the rustling of blankets and footsteps. A small figure made its way to the other end of the room, Bryan's bed. Kai was confused. Ian? Ian stopped at the side of Bryan's bed, as though hesitant. Then, a figure rose near them, Spencer? Spencer ushered Ian into the bed, while Bryan lifted the blanket for them to get in.

It was then Kai realized. No one said anything because they did the same thing. Bryan's bed was that big because Tala specially ordered a bigger one for him. Because Tala knew of their nightmares. Because Tala knew that everyone would approach Bryan. Was Kai the last one to find out? At this startling discovery, Kai could only stare on, amazed at Bryan's bed. He had solved the mystery of Bryan's big bed. Then, Tala slinked out of his bed, walking over to Kai's holding out a hand. Kai stared at it, confused.

Tala grinned, teeth gleaming in the moonlight, welcoming. Kai took it, and Tala led him over to Bryan's bed, where everyone was waiting. Kai smiled as they moved to make space for the two new visitors. Snuggling together, Kai felt warm and contended.

_**Bryan's bed was heaven.**_

* * *

_*****Behind the scenes*****_

_"Hahaha! I told you Kai would go to Bryan's bed by the end of the week!" Tala said smugly, holding out his hand towards Ian._

_"No fair! How am I supposed to know that? I don't know him as well as you do!" Ian pouted._

_"Too bad, too sad," Tala shrugged. "Now, money please."_

_"It's not nice betting on him, guys," Spencer frowned. "Especially when all of you do it too."_

_"Aw, it's just a friendly bet, mother," Tala teased, while Ian unhappily handed over the money._

_"All of you are idiots," Bryan rolled his eyes, hiding his smile behind the newspapers._

_"Three, two, one..." Tala whispered._

_On cue, Kai walked in, looking disoriented and confused._

_"...Well, look who decided to finally get out of dreamland?" Ian asked sulkily._

_And Tala grinned at the person who helped him get five bucks, "Morning, sleeping beauty."_

* * *

_XP: Hope you enjoyed it! :D_


End file.
